Disney Channel Games 2013
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: LET ME WELCOME YOU TO THE BIG EVENT OF THE YEAR ! THE 2013 DISNEY CHANNEL GAMES ! WITH STARS, CONCERTS, LAUGHING, COMPETITION ! BROUGHT TO YOU BY KEVIN CHAMBERLIN AND ERIC ALLAN KRAMER ! (Raura, I guess )
1. Prologue

**Yurrrraaaaaay ! A NEW FANFIC ! Well I guess it'll be my only fanfic in rating T. OMG ! So this idea came to me when I was watching the 2006 Disney Channel Games (Favorite Year Ever !) So I decided to do the 2013 Disney Channel Games.**

**I don't own any of the TV Shows listed there and either the charities group.**

**Here is the Prologue :)**

* * *

Welcome to Disney Channel Games 2013. Kevin Chamberlin here, I play Bertrand in Jessie and this is Eric Allan Kramer, the famous father of the Duncan family on Good Luck Charlie.

***Cheers***

**K. C.** : I'm very pleased to present this program to you! After a break of two years, The DC Games are back! And with new stars who will compete for charities like UNICEF, Make-a-Wish Fpundation... So stay tuned for the first day of the competition...

**EAC** : ...On Disney Channel!  
Let's make a list of the team before the Opening Ceremony

**BLUE**  
Bridgit Mendler (captain) [Good Luck Charlie/Lemonade Mouth]  
Shane Harper [Good Luck Charlie]  
Sierra McCormick [ANT Farm]  
Stefanie Scott [ANT Farm]  
Raini Rodriguez [Austin & Ally]  
Adam Irigoyen [Shake It Up]

**RED**  
Debby Ryan (captain) [Jessie/Suite Life On Deck/DJ Rebel]  
Peyton List [Jessie]  
Calum Worthy [Austin & Ally]  
Genevieve Hannelius [Dog With A Blog]  
Garrett Clayton [Teen Beach Movie]  
Jake Short [ANT Farm]

**GREEN**  
Ross Lynch (captain) [Austin & Ally]  
Laura Marano [Austin & Ally]  
Blake Michael [Dog With A Blog/Lemonade Mouth]  
Bella Thorne [Shake It Up/Frennemies]  
Roshon Fegan [Shake It Up]  
China Anne Mc Clain [ANT Farm]

**YELLOW**  
Maia Mitchell (captain) [Teen Beach Movie)  
Zendaya [Shake It Up/Frennemies]  
Cameron Boyce [Jessie]  
Karan Brar [Jessie]  
Jason Dolley [Good Luck Charlie]  
Bradley Steven Perry [Good Luck Charlie]

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think, guys ? Do you love the teams ? For me they are perfect :)  
****Thanks! And I hope you'll enjoy it :) 333**


	2. The Obstacle Course

**Hello ! Here is the 1st chapter for the DC Games! I don't know if it big enough for you? But I'm trying to do my best... Yeah this story will be only on Raura ! I hope you won't hate me for that... ^^ Enjoy ! And tell me if you want me to continue :)  
****Love you all 333**

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE NEW DISNEY CHANNEL GAMES**

The crowd is crazy, for the Disney Channel Games and the new stars. Kevin and Eric are presenting the event and are introducing themselves. The Stars are clapping in the public hands as they are running to the center of the stage when they are about to introduce themselves to the crows.  
Each team is holding their hands, Ross and Laura are looking at eachothers and it seems that the brunette is stressed. Ross tightened his grip on her hand and winked at her of which she answered with a smile. The stage is emptying and they are alone, but when Ross hears the crowd calling him he left the stage and throw a last look to her bestfriend.

«Please Welcome the new girls' lover of Disney... ROSS LYNCH ! He's the captain of the Green Team this year. He's playing the international rockstar Austin Moon in Austin & Ally. Sure this boy has a great talent ! »

Ross ran in the path and did some flips flops as he turned to wink at his co-star. Laura sighed and smiled. Suddenly, she heard her name being called and turned pale. She began to shake and she shivered when she felt someone take her hand.

«Ross ? » He smiled and left the stage with her.

«Please welcome the last person who will represent the green team, Laura Marano and... Oh wait with Ross Lynch, him again ? Sure he's impressive ! But is there love in the air ? Come on let's focus on Laura. She's playing the songwriter Ally Dawson who helps Austin to «Break Down the Walls » ! Did I got it right Kevin ? »

His co-presentator sighed,

«Sooooo make some noise for the green team ! » Ross lifted Laura and spined her, she was akwardly laughing at his childish behaviour. And they all ran out.

«Sooo let's move on the first event of the 2013 DC Games ! The Obstacle Course ! 3 players will represent their own teams. So we asked David Henrie to show how the game is played. »

David showed them how they have to pass the Obstacle Course. And Ross looked at Laura who was excited by this game. He smiled and looked down when he saw that Maia was flirting him with her eyes. He sighed.

But then a reportage about Laura's life was shown on the big screen in the teams' dressing-rooms. How she became an actress, she explained that she was proud to be short and that she loved her family and friends a lot. Ross teased her a little when they talked about her height. She playfully slapped him on the stomach. Suddenly, Laura's head turned towards the TV when she realized that Blake and her had be chosen to race for their team. Maia and Bradley for the yellow team. Debby and Calum for the red team. Bridgit and Adam for the blue team.

«Good luck, Laur ! I'm wondering you'll be racing against... Maia ? »

Laura whined and looked back at Ross, he stroked her shoulders and took her in his arms,

«Do your best, Shorty ! » He smiled and she slapped him on the shoulder. She left the stage and goes outside in front of the event.

"So for the first race we have Laura Marano from the Green Team against the captain of the Yellow Team, Maia Mitchell. Oh is there a fight over Ross Lynch ? I guess so !"

She turned towards Maia in order to wish her «good luck » but she sent her an evil smirk and said «It'll be easy »

The presentators clinged the bell, and Laura began to run through the hole, she pushed the foam cylinders away, and climbed the plastic wall, but she realized that her shoes were sliding so she gritted her teeth and climbed it hardly. She saw that Maia was just by her side so she decided to go faster. She saw the slide and...

«LAURA WON ! »

She was laying down the end of the slide and she saw Ross in front of her. He was smiling widely.

«Good job, Laur ! You were awesome ! »  
«Thanks Ross ! »

He help her to stand up and then she was interviewed by Eric. Ross looked at her while she talked. Her heavy breathing, her pink cheeks, her eyes were sparkling. Gosh she was so beautiful ! He was so glad that she was in his team. He could always be by her side. Suddenly, he saw that he was alone with Laura and she was looking at him, surprised.

«Do I have something on my face ? »  
«No your face is perfect ! »

She looked down in order to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks. He blushed too and stuttered.

«Well I mean huh your face is beautiful huh no oh dammit, nevermind Laur ! You were flawless in that event ! Shorties are really good at races, I guess ! » He smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
«Oh it looks like Blake won against Adam ! »  
«Yeah Green Team rocks ! »  
«Yay ! BAM ! » They laughed and headed where their dressing-rooms where.

At the results, The Green Team earned 100 points that day, followed by the Blue Team with 75 points, then the Red Team with 50 points and to finish The Yellow Team with 25 points.

Ross and Laura were in front of Laura's dressing-room.

«This first day was so funny though... »  
«Yeah, awesome ! »  
«You can't help yourself, huh ? »

«What ? »  
«With all your « awesome » » He smirked at her, and she looked at him.  
«So I guess we'll meet up tomorrow morning ? »  
«Yup, can't wait... Umm for the Games of course ! » She laughed nervously and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a deep red and he laughed.  
«Well goodnight Laur... Have sweet dreams... About me ! »  
«You wish, Lynch ! »  
«I'm sure you will, Marano ! » He winked at her and left to his dressing-room. She sighed and closed her dressing-room's door.

'_Tomorrow is going to be fun ! I'd like to see Ross compete... Why am I thinking that ? Gosh I need to sleep..._' Laura thought

* * *

**So what do you think of it? I'm taking the events which were presented in the 2006 edition but maybe not in the right order. I think it was the best year ! So The next event will be the Hamster Ball Relay :)**


	3. SORRY

**Hello guys !**

**I don't think I'm going to continue this story... I've got no ideas, Well I had once but I can't remember...**

**At that time, I'm focusing on Very Bad Strip and another story that I should update soon, I might put the prologue tonight or tomorrow :)**

**It'll be a Raura story in about... 6 or 7 chapters, maybe more but it'll depend on my motivation... And my free time of course !**

**I'm going back to school on Monday soooo...**

**I hope that you'll understand me and I won't disappoint you in the future ! Pinky Promise !**

**I love you guys ! Thanks for your support !**

**And if you hadn't read my new OS rated M, Go On and Read it, I'll be very pleased :)**


	4. The Hamster Ball Relay

**Heyyyyy guys ! I'm back on that fanfic, it's a short one, sorry :/ But it made me laugh haha ! I know I shouldn't have give up on it but the inspiration came back on me all of a sudden ^^  
****So enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**DC GAMES 2013 : THE HAMSTER BALL RELAY **

On the next day of the DC Games, there was more people coming to it, from differents countries. Laura entered the room where all members of the Green Team were here. She saw Ross waving at her and she smiled, she made her way to him, when she looked up at the screen, Kevin and Eric were presentating the next event which was The Hamster Ball Relay,

"I'd like to do it !" The blonde exclaimed but was answered by "shhht" because they wanted to understand the event, a player has to roll into an hamster ball and passing through "checkpoints" and racing towards the finish line, it was time for introducing the participants, Shane & Raini from the Blue Team, Garett and Genevieve from the Red Team, Cameron & Zendaya from the Yellow Team, Ross & Bella from the Green Team,

"Yeah !" The blonde screamed with happiness, lifting Laura up on his shoulder,

"Ross ! Stop it !" She laughed at his childish behaviour, he put her down and looked into her brown doe eyes, they leant it but someone cleared their throat, the two young actors separates, blush coming to their cheeks,

The panel showed the two participants of the 1st round, it was Ross Lynch against Garrett Clayton, Laura looked at the panel with her deep crimson face and Ross groaned, which reflected jealousy,

he knew that his costar had a light crush on the good-looking boy from Teen Beach Movie, he stirred and cracked his knuckles,

"I'm gonna crush him with my hamster ball, beware Clayton..."

Ross left the Green Room and went in the sports complex where the competition was taking place,

Eric began to introduce the two players while Ross and Garrett were shaking hands,

"Oh nice to see the fairplay between the two boys, but who will win Laura Marano's heart ?"

Laura looked at Eric with wide eyes,

"Whut ?"

Raini nudged her side and winked at the brunette, she looked again at the piste to see Garrett wink at her, flirtly, while Ross was glancing at him, then they took off their shoes while Garrett was taking off his shirt revealing his abs, Ross felt himself fulminate against that guy's behaviour especially when he saw that he was showing his muscles at Laura, _his Laura _!

"Hey ! Is that in the rules ? If so, let me do it !"

Ross took off his shirt too and the crowd (especially on the female side) went wild, Laura was checking her bestfriend out which Raini remarked with a smirk,

"Enjoying the view ?"

"Oh shut up !" Laura answered with a smile,

"Soooo it's going to be an interesting competition" Ross and Garrett entered the Hamster Ball "so Ready..." they looked at eachothers, giving eachothers a defiant smile "Steady..." They put their hands on the ball "GOOOOOO !"

Ross teared down, as he passed through the first Checkpoint, Garrett behind him, the balls were colliding and no one wants to loose against the oponant, Laura was looking closely as her bestfriend features as he was focusing and panting, sweat was going to slide on his cheek and...

"ROSS WOOOOON !"

She just realized that her bestfriend had won the competition against his rival, she went down the stairs and jumped into her bestfriend's arms who span her, she didn't care if he was sweaty, she just wanted to congratuate him, he put her down but kept her close to him, Garrett shook his hand and went away, the day passed by and the Green Team won their two rounds, the Blue Team was 2nd, the Red Team 3rd and the Yellow Team came last,

"Woah !" Ross lied on Laura's bed "We have won the two first days of the DC Games, can you believe that ?"

"You were awesome, Ross !"

"And so do you, yesterday, Laur !"

She smiled and he returned her smile, then there was a pregnant pose because they were silently checking eachothers out, he broke their gaze and decided to stand up,

"I-I guess I should get back to my room ?"

"Yes... Congrats again, Ross..."

"Thanks, princess..."

He kissed her on the forehead but he had seen in her eyes, something he had never seen in it, _what was it ? _They leant in, Laura on her tip toes and Ross was bending himself, their lips were a few millimeters, they brushed against eachothers, Laura whispered against his lips,

"I don't want to make a mistake... I like you Ross a lot but... our friendship means a lot to me..."

"Just don't think about it, appreciate the moment..."

He cupped her small cheeks in his big hands and put his lips on hers, they were moving slowly against eachothers, suddenly the kiss became more passionnate, teeth clutching against the others, tongues battling for dominance and after a while, Laura broke off the kiss, her forehead against his and her eyes closed,

"Goodnight, Ross..."

"Goodnight, princess..."

He gave her a peck on the lips and exited her room, once they had their back against the door, they smile life doofs,

"Woah..."

* * *

**Huhu Raura kissed ! :D For the next event, you have the possibility to vote ! :)  
Between : **

**Dunk Tank (Players from all teams go up against players from other teams and try to hit a target on the booth), **

**Simon Says (In this game of Simon Says, Eric is Simon and he controls what the players do),**

**or a day off with Concerts etc...**

10 reviews for the next one and the votes end on the 11th of January :)

Thanks guys ! 33333


End file.
